Warriors from Another Dimension (2006 Series)
Warriors from Another Dimension is the second episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on May 22, 2006. This episode picks up where the previous one left off and introduces Sonic and Shadow. Plot Summary The episode opens with Mecha Sonic holding the Chaos Emerald he took from the Goomba in the last episode. He then leaves to find the remaining Emeralds, and the scene shifts to the stadium where Mario and Bowser are fighting. After dodging several of Bowser's fireball attacks Mario delivers a punch that flings the Koopa tyrant away. Bowser responds by jumping into the air in an attempt to crush Mario. Mario avoids this attack and several more before being caught by Bowser and slammed into the ground. Bowser then throws Mario to the other end of the stadium, where Luigi is cowering in fear. Bowser again tries crushing Mario, but Luigi manages to warn his brother just in time to avoid getting flattened. Bowser gets even with Luigi by punching him even further down the racetrack, which only infuriates Mario further. The red-clad plumber pulls out his hammer and swings at Bowser only for the oversized Koopa to jump in the air and come crashing back down, sending Mario flying. Bowser follows up with a series of similar attacks, forcing Mario to ditch his hammer just to avoid getting hit. After a couple of these attacks Mario slows down just enough to counterattack, although Bowser recovers fairly quickly. Mario then pulls out a Fire Flower and transforms into Fire Mario. Both Mario and Bowser charge up their fire attacks and launch them simultaneously. The two fireballs collide, exploding and creating lots of smoke. Mario takes advantage of the smoke to catch Bowser off guard and send him flying into the air. Mario jumps after Bowser and, after a short scuffle, grabs Bowser by the tail and flings him back into the pavement. Mario lands and Bowser comes up next to him, congratulating Mario on being even stronger than the last time they fought. Bowser then has Kamek conjure up their secret weapon: a Metal Mushroom that turns Bowser into Metal Bowser. Bowser launches a series of powerful fire attacks that Mario just barely manages to dodge. Eventually one of the fireballs hits Mario, and Bowser takes advantage of the opportunity to once again try to squash Mario. Mario dodges the attack but his counterattack fails to penetrate Bowser's new metallic body (and only succeeds at hurting Mario's foot). Bowser flings Mario into the air and punches him back into the ground, finishing his combo by again trying to smash Mario from above. Again Mario avoids being flattened, and manages to land right next to his hammer. Bowser takes the offensive again, even retracting into his shell and spinning at Mario, but the hammer-wielding plumber dodges Bowser's attacks and prepares his counterattack, falling from the sky with his hammer ready to crack Bowser's metal shell open. Unfortunately Mario's hammer isn't able to penetrate Bowser's steely hide and the hammer begins vibrating so much that it digs into the ground like a jackhammer. Bowser himself comments on the hammer's "new abilities" before again entering his shell and beating Mario up. Mario barely recovers and begins charging up another fireball. Everyone cheers when Mario's attack hits Bowser, but the smoke clears to reveal that, again due to his metallic form, Bowser wasn't even affected by the attack. Bowser then responds with a fire attack of his own, this time a large stream of fire which scorches Mario and causes him to lose his Fire upgrade. With Mario collapsed on the ground, Bowser begins charging up another fire stream attack, one that finally catches Luigi's attention. Just when it seems that Bowser is going to win, a capsule appears in the sky directly above him. The capsule lands on Bowser, cracking his mettalic shell open and returning him to his normal form. Luigi takes advantage of the opportunity to give Mario a Cape Feather, turning him into Cape Mario. Mario then proceeds to beat up Bowser, sending him flying into the air and eventually hitting him back down. Just as Mario is about to finish the battle, Kamek reveals that he's taken Princess Peach hostage and threatens to turn her into a Goomba unless Mario surrenders. The caped hero complies and Bowser begins to charge up another fireball, but then Sonic and Shadow leap out of the capsule and send Kamek flying out of the stadium. With the princess safe, Mario resumes his attack on Bowser, soon grabbing his tail and, spinning to gain momentum, throws Bowser out of the stadium and into the camera. Mario and Luigi celebrate the red plumber's victory until Luigi notices Sonic and Shadow nearby and, scared as always, hides behind Mario. Sonic then asks Mario his name, confirming that the hedgehogs have reached their destination. Transcript {cue title card, zoom in on a mountaintop. Mecha Sonic stands atop a mountain. Camera shift to the Emerald Mecha Sonic is holding} MECHA SONIC: ONE CHAOS EMERALD DOWN. NOW TO FIND THE REST OF THEM. {Mecha Sonic flies away, rolling into a ball and disappearing in the background} {cue to stadium fight scene, Bowser jumps backward and fires four fireballs at Mario. Camera shift to Mario who manages to avoid them. Mario jumps into Bowser and sends him flying away. Bowser skids on the ground. Mario runs towards Bowser, who quickly gets up. Bowser jumps into the air, and Mario realizes he's going to try to land on him. Mario backs out of the way just in time. Bowser swipes at Mario three times, but Mario jumps over Bowser. Bowser turns around and grabs Mario, who yells "Oh no!" as Bowser hits him on the ground twice like a rag doll, grabs him with both hands, and sends him blasting away} LAKILARRY: {flying to follow the action along with the cameraman} Wow, what an intense battle! This will truly be a grand prix to remember! {Mario is still flying, skids on the ground right behind the cowering Luigi, who notices Mario. "Mario?". Camera shift to Bowser, who jumps again. Luigi notices this, and Luigi's yell "MARIO!" causes Mario to notice and get out of the way just in time. Bowser lands between the two plumbers and hits Luigi. Camera follows Luigi who is hit far. Bowser laughs and Mario takes out his hammer, taking a swipe at Bowser, who jumps out of the way. Mario looks for Bowser, but doesn't see him until it's too late, and gets hit with his hammer a little ways away. Bowser follows Mario and tries to jump on him, but Mario runs away, and Bowser pursues, trying to jump on Mario. After two attempts, Mario stops a bit, causing Bowser to jump a little further, and Super Jump Punches Bowser and Bowser is now the one who is sent flying} {Bowser lands away and waits for Mario's next move. Mario pulls out a Fire Flower and turns into Fire Mario. "Let's-a go."} {Mario and Bowser both charge fire. The fire collides without damage, and smoke lifts. Mario takes advantage of the smoke to take Bowser off guard and hit him. Mario sends Bowser above the clouds and follows him. Mario hits Bowser and grabs him by the tail, throwing him downwards. Bowser hits the ground. Bowser jumps out of the smoke and jumps next to Mario} BOWSER: {laughing} I have to give you credit Mario... You've gotten stronger since our last battle. {Mario takes this as a victory, and spins and yells "Yahoo!" as the crowd cheers, but Bowser is still laughing} BOWSER: {stops laughing} But do you really think I didn't anticipate that? Kamek!!! NOW!!!!!! {Kamek flies onscreen and charges something} KAMEK: PARAPPA THE RAPPER!!!!! {A Metal Mushroom forms from Kamek's wand and it falls into Bowser's mouth. Bowser eats it and transforms into Metal Bowser} LAKILARRY: What's this??? Bowser has transformed??? {Mario grunts as the transformation finishes} BOWSER: OOOHH YEAH!!!! How do ya like me now?! Say hello to Metal Bowser!!!!! {zoom in on Bowser} And goodbye to your worthless existence!!!!! {Bowser charges a mighty fireball, which Mario barely avoids. Bowser fires more fireballs, and Mario avoids some, but gets hit by one. Mario is sent flying and skids. Bowser jumps after Mario, who jumps out of the way in time. Mario tries to stomp on Bowser, but all he hits is metal and it doesn't work. Bowser laughs, grabs Mario, and throws him backward. Bowser jumps after the flying Mario and spikes him downwards. Mario hits the ground and Bowser prepares to Bowser Bomb him. Mario gets out of the way in time. Mario jumps near his hammer and grabs it. Bowser jumps out of the smoke and jumps to Mario, who gets out of the way. Bowser goes into his shell and Mario jumps out of the way, coming down on him with his hammer. The hammer hits Bowser with no effect, and the hammer jumps out of Mario's hands, turning into a jackhammer and digging into the ground} BOWSER: {laughing} Looks like your hammer has upgraded to a Jackhammer!!! {goes into shell mode and hits Mario three times with his shell and spikes him to the ground} {Mario gets up and pants from exhaustion} BOWSER: {laughing} Oh! So you want more of this, huh? You sure are a glutton for punishment. {Mario charges another fireball, Bowser doesn't move. The fireball hits Bowser, and the smoke rises to reveal nothing happened, much to the schock of the celebrating Mario} BOWSER: {laughing} HAA HAH HAAAHH!!!! PATHETIC!!!!!! That little fireball technique is useless against the NEW me!!!! Let me show you how it's done. Prepare to be schooled!! {charges a fireball of his own. It summons a tremendous blast that swallows Mario whole} {Mario is burned and loses his Fire upgrade. Mario falls to the ground} BOWSER: {laughing} Oh how the mighty have fallen!!! But we all knew I would win in the end. Now it's time for my favourite part of the game. {Bowser charges another blast} SUDDEN DEATH!!!!!!! {as the fireball is charging, Luigi finally gets up. He notices what is happening and both him and then Peach yell out for Mario} LAKILARRY: Mario is down for the count!!! Is this the end? Has Bowser finally won??? {Camera heads to above them, where something teleports. It's strange capsule, which heads down} WOWSERS!!!!!!! {Lakilarry and the cameraman move out of the way as it falls} BOWSER: Adios Mario!!!!! {the capsule hits him on the head} Wha...... What the.........??? {suit cracks and Bowser reverts to normal form} What the heck was that???!!! {Bowser realizes the transformation is gone} SHOOT!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY METAL POWERS??? {Luigi, angry for what Bowser has done, pulls out a Feather and gives it to Mario, who upgrades to Cape Mario. Mario attacks Bowser, sends him flying right, kicks him into the sky, spikes him downwards, and prepares for another assault...} KAMEK: Hold it right there Mario!!! {shift to Kamek, holding Peach captive} Surrender yourself this instant.... Or else I'll turn your precious princess into a Goomba!!! {helpless, Mario surrenders. Bowser jumps to Mario. BOWSER: {laughing} How very resourceful of you Kamek. Even the mightiest heroes fold in a hostage situation. Now, just hold still Mario, i'll make it quick and painless. {Bowser charges a fireball} KAMEK: Finish them off your evilness!!! {shift camera to capsule, which opens and two blurs pop out. They hit Kamek, who verbally yells "I'm flying! Weeee!" as he is sent flying} BOWSER: Huh??? Kamek??? Where did you go??? {taking advantage of the situation, Mario teleports behind Bowser, hits him, grabs him by the tail, and spins him far away as Luigi says "Bye-bye!" and Mario says "So longay, Bowser"} {Bowser smacks the screen, smashes the glass, and skids down} {Mario and Luigi celebrate, but Luigi notices something to the right and cowers} {shift camera right to two hedgehogs} BLUE HEDGEHOG: Hey there! You wouldn't happen to be Mario, would ya? {Mario nods} Cool! I guess we're in the right place then. {camera shifts to Bowser, unconscious in a field, then the two hedgehogs} PREVIEW: With the timely appearance of a strange capsule... Mario once again triumphed over the wicked Koopa King, Bowser. But who are these strange individuals? Where did they come from? Are they friends or foes? And what could they possibly want with Mario? Find out in the next action packed episode of SUPER MARIO BROS Z!!!! {episode ends} Trivia Appearances * Mario (2nd) * Luigi (2nd) * Mecha Sonic (2nd) * Princess Peach (2nd) * Bowser (2nd) * Kamek (2nd) * Sonic (1st) * Shadow (1st) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Shadow Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Bowser Appearances Category:Kamek Appearances Category:Mecha Sonic Appearances